Agumon(xab)
Agumon is a playable character in the game"Xtreme Anime Battle". Moveset All forms LB - Charge Energy - Agumon charges energy to do more attacks LT - Dash - Rapidly dash ahead RB - Guard RT - Counter - Agumon poses.If the enemy attacks agumon while he is posing,Agumon counterattacks Agumon X,X,X - Right hand slash,left hand slash,both hands up slash RBX - Grab - slashes with the two hands at the same time,then kick the opponent away Y,Y,Y - Bite,headbutt,up headbutt X,Y - Right hand slash,up headbutt B - Pepper breath - Agumon shoots a fire ball - Uses 1/2 energy bar, RBB - Sharp claw - Agumon slashes forward with his two hands - Uses 1 energy bar X,Y,B - Greymon rush - Cutscene:Agumon launches the opponent to the sky with a slash,then digivolves into Greymon,headbutts the opponent two times,launching him to the ground and uses "Mega flame".He is Greymon now - Uses 3 energy bars Greymon X,X,X - Right hand slash,left hand slash,right hand up slash RBX - Grab - Smashes the ground,launching the opponent to the air,then grabs him and smash him on the ground Y,Y,Y - Right leg kick,left leg kick,right leg up kick X,Y - Right hand slash,right leg up kick B - Mega flame - Greymon shoots a fire wave from his mouth - Uses 1 energy bar RBB - Horn impulse - Greymon charges ahead hitting the opponent with his horns - Uses 1 energy bar X,Y,B - Metal rush - Cutscene:Greymon launches the opponent to the air with a horn attack,then digivolves into Metalgreymon,grabs the opponent with his elastic left hand and smashes him on the ground five times.He is Metalgreymon now - Uses 3 energy bars Metalgreymon X,X,X - Left hand punch,right hand slash,left hand uppercut RBX - Grab - Metalgreymon uppercuts the enemy,grabs him with his elastic left hand and smashes him on the ground Y,Y,Y - Right leg kick,left leg kick,right leg up kick X,Y - Left hand punch,right leg up kick B - Trident arm - Launches his left hand at the opponent - Uses 1 energy bar RBB - Giga destroyer - Launches four missiles at the opponent - Uses 2 energy bars X,Y,B - War rush - Cutscene:grabs the opponent with his elastic left hand,throws him high in the sky,uses "Giga destroyer", Digivolves into Wargreymon,fly,grab the opponent,smash him on the ground and stomps on him.He is Wargreymon now - Uses 3 energy bars Wargreymon X,X,X - Right hand slash,left hand slash,right hand up slash RBX - Grab - Grabs the opponent,smashes him on the ground and kick him away Y,Y,Y - Right leg kick,left leg kick,right leg up kick X,Y - Right hand slash,right leg up kick B - War driver - Cutscene:Wargreymon fulls his hands with energy and slashes the opponent two times - Uses 1 energy bar RBB - Great tornado - Wargreymon spins in great speed and charges at the opponent - Uses 2 energy bars X,Y,B - Terra force - Cutscene:Wargreymon makes a giant fireball above him and throw at the opponent - Uses 3 energy bars Category:Digimon Category:Characters